Think, Relax, Love
by AUOH
Summary: Nate hates three things, she does them all. Nate Oneshot, worth a good read!


**HEY,  
HERE'S ANOTHER ONE SHOT FOR YOU!  
I have a few shout outs in there,  
you'll find them.  
This is about Nate and What Nate hate's..  
**

**Think.**

That's something I always hated. When people told me to think, I nearly lost my mind. I am always thinking, why are they pursuading me to do what i'm already doing. It was insane and it didn't have to happen. It was questioning my intellegence, that's what it was. The statement, "Think, Nate," or , "Just think harder Nate," made me come close to turning red in the face and shooting smoke from his ears.

Nobody tells me to think. I'm educated, i'm smart and I can think for myself without you putting words in my mouth, okay?

Never tell me to think.

**Relax.**

Another thing that drives me up the wall, telling me to relax.  
If you tell me to relax, it's only going to make me more chaotic.  
I control my emotions and half of the time, i'm not even stressed or causing a scene in any way.  
And even if I were.. who are they to tell me to do otherwise?  
If I want to be happy, or extremely depressed, I can.  
It's my life and my decision.  
If I want to laugh like a mad man, or cry like a soapstar, let me.  
Do not tell me how to control my emotions,  
It messes with my brain.

Never tell me to relax.

**Love.**

Don't say that you love me if you don't mean it.  
It makes me want to scream.  
If we're friends, don't tell me that you love me, because you don't.  
If we're dating and you only feel pressured to say that you love me, don't.  
Fake feelings are annoying, they break people's hearts and ruin people's lives.  
If you don't love me, please, please, don't waste my time.  
You have to really mean it, I can tell when you don't, but if I don't catch it..  
If I fall for your charade,  
it's bad.

Never tell me you love me if you don't.

**Her.**

She stood infront of me, her arms wrapped around her torso, her bright eyes staring directly at my feet. I could see the nervousness rushing through her body, coming out through her eyes. How? I could read her like a book. Avoiding eye contact was key when you wanted to tell if she was nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked her sternly as my best friend quickly glanced up, then her eyes immediatly went back to my feet. When did my shoes become so interesting? She still didn't answer. Instead, she gently brushed a strand of her tangled hair behind her ear. Ah- there it is. She was upset. When she was upset, she always put her hair behind her ears. She _hated _the way that her hair looked behind her ears, but when she was sad, she didn't know what else to do, "Hey," I cut off her thoughts, making her look at me again.

She looked like she expected something when her eyes met mine. Like she thought that I knew what she was thinking, but I didn't. My weak smile made her stare at my converse for the billionth time tonight, "What's wrong?" I asked again, "You called me over here for what, to check out my nice shoes?" I teased, trying to make this situation a little easier for her.. whatever was bothering her- I could help.

For the first time tonight, she gave me a small smile. But it wasn't of my comment, she forced it. I sighed, which made her nervous eyes glance up at my face, "Nate.. I," I stared at her, trying to read her face, but I failed, "I.. I have to tell you something," she finally concluded.

I nodded, not speaking in fear of cutting her off. But she was silent and her eyes were burning into my sneakers, "Hey, you can tell me," I said quietly, offering up a soft voice so that she felt comfortable. It hurt me to see her shake her head.. there was something that she couldn't tell me, "What happened?" I demanded, concern washing through my voice, "Did somebody do something to you, say something? If I know this person I swear to-."

"No!" She burst, cutting me off. I shut my mouth, staring into her now-reddening eyes, "No, Nate," she spoke in a gentle voice, "Just relax," I felt my eyes narrowing.. she did not just say that to me. Her eyes scanned mine for a quick minute and before I could bring myself to scold her for her comment, she began to talk again, "I'm sorry," she shook her head sadly, eyes on the floor and she began to turn away.

I grabbed her wrist instantly, pulling her back. I didn't know how much force until she spiraled backwards, crashing into my chest, "I-Sorry," I excused my behaviour, letting go and watching her stare up at me.. still leaning against my frame, "But you're not leaving until you tell me what's bothering you," I demaned.

"Think about it Nate," she whispered after things silenced. She didn't move from being so close. I frowned, hearing her words and trying not to grow impatient with the things she was saying. The things that she _knew _I hated. Don't tell me to think. She was still staring into my eyes, "I know you hate hearing that, but if you just think harder.. you'll understand," It took me a while to speak, because I couldn't help but try and understand.. and I couldn't.

I cleared my throat, stepping away. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, "I-I'm sorry.. I don't."

She smiled.. another fake one and nodded, shrugging a little, "It's okay."

I shook my head, "No, please tell me what's bothering you, I can fix it!" I said, jumping forwards again, wanting to demolish all of the pain from her life.

"Not this time," she shook her head and found interest in my feet again.

I frowned, reaching out and placing my hands on her shoulders, "I can.. please.. just tell me," I basically begged. But she shook her head again and I dropped my arms, letting out a sigh, "Than that was a pretty pointless phone call if you're just going to stand there."

I watched her for a few minutes before she buried her head in her hands and began to cry. I stood in shock, out of all the years I've known her, she's never let herself cry infront of me. I stepped forwards cautiously, "I-I'm sorry, don't cry.. Oh God, please don't cry," I said nervously, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into me. It wasn't long before her arms were around my torso as I securly held her in place, "Don't cry," I repeated softly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, wiping her eyes and pulling away.

"Don't be, now tell me.. please," I begged again, staring into her eyes. I knew she couldn't look away now, but as we just looked at each other, something changed.. something in the air. My whole perspective on the situation, "Please," I repeated.

She sighed and still.. couldn't look away, "Nate.. I haven't been completely honest with you," I raised an eyebrow, wondering what she meant, but she spoke again, "I pretend to be happy when you're seeing girls, Taylor, Kat, Angelika.. all of them!" she said quickly. I tried to wrap my mind around what she was saying.. but it was spinning out of control, "When you talk about how much you like them, when you're upset when they break your heart.. I try and.. god Nate, I love you, okay, I love you!"

I stared at her, unsure on how to reply. She had broken three of my rules in ten minutes, yet.. I knew she meant all of them. She didn't mean it like the others did when they said them and now that I heard this, they didn't make me angry at all. Before I knew it, she was turning away, completely embarrassed. Again, I grabbed her arm but more gently, she glided into my grasp, "I didn't know that I was hurting you," I spoke honestly. She nodded, tears in her eyes, "I would've chose you over them.. you know that."

"W-What?" she asked in shock.

I smiled, "Relax... Just think about it, " she gave me an odd look, "I love you," with that I pressed my lips to hers and it was the best kiss I had ever had.

You know why?

Because I had time to think, relax and realize that I was in love.


End file.
